Guardians
by AngelBabe09
Summary: Based off of Vampire Knights, Not exatctly a crossover though. Bella, Alice, and Kyra are the night class guardians, at Cullen academy. When mysterious new students show up in night class how will the girls react? Better summary in first chapter! CANON
1. Prologue part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Vampire Knight ideas!!!**

**Cullen Academy is unlike any boarding school in america. Sure, you have regular students going to class in the morning, gossiping with their friends, and goofing off. But at night, the night class is very different, they're vampires. Bella, Alice, and Kyra are the night class 'guardians', at Cullen academy, they protect the day class students and keep them away from the night class. Edward and Jason are the last two pureblood vampires alive. When the girls start their sophmore year at the Academy how will they react when three new juniors in the night class set them in their sights!**

**9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

A young girl ran quickly through crimson snow tears burning her eyes at the sight.

"Mama," the girl choked, "Papa."

Her painful cries hung unanswered in the eerie silence. She ran clumsily through the bloodstained snow as her warm tears stung her frozen cheeks. Her pajamas stained by the same crimson blood as the snow. She stumbled over a rock falling face first into the snow.

The small girl screamed as cold bare hands grabbed her by her hair dragging her to her feet.

"Hello little girl are you lost," A mocking voice sneered.

The girl whimpered struggling against his firm grasp. The man holding her laughed cruelly as her tiny fist swung at him uselessly.

"Aw how adorable you think you can hurt me," the man laughed loudly, "your as pathetic as your parents."

The girl squirmed crying pitifully. She struggled violently in his grasp crying out in pain as he tugged roughly on her hair. The sound of a gunshot rang out in the air and the man holding her shrieked in pain as a sickening sizzling sound came from his wounded left shoulder. He dropped the girl stumbling backward. The girl's eyes widened as she scrambled away from the wounded man.

A young man ran toward her holding his silver gun ready, he quickly knelt down and pulled her toward him burying her face in his shoulder as he aimed his gun at the recovered man.

"Die you filthy murderous leech," the man whispered before shooting the 'leech' between the eyes.

The 'leech' silently sank to the ground and fell over dead.

The small girl trembled staring up at the man before her as tears fell down her cheeks.

The man hesitated before looking at the crimson snow. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

Tears filled the young girls eyes once more, but she nodded.

He hesitated before standing up and lifting the girl with him he wrapped her tightly in his coat hiding her face as he followed the crimson snow to the back of the house five lifeless bodies lay motionless in the snow. A man, his wife, and their two sons, the girl was obviously the youngest.

He looked down at the girl "How old are you honey?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him shyly, "five," she whispered. "But Logan and Evan are still older, Logan's eleven, and Evan's seven," she whispered quietly.

The man winced as he looked down at the two very young boys. Their small bodies lifeless and broken, it was unspeakably horrifying. But he had seen it many times.

"Come on sweetie, I'm going to take you to your new home," his voice soft and comforting.

The girl looked up at him sadly. "Mama and papa aren't coming are they," it sounded as if she were stating a fact rather then asking.

Her tone made it clear that it wasn't a question but he still shook his head.

"And neither are Evan and Logan," this time she sounded sad, close to tears.

"I'm sorry honey," he murmured softly.

The girl buried her face in his shoulder crying softly.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

The small girl woke with a jolt hours later. She was wrapped in a blanket on a soft couch near a warm fire. She looked around curiously, the room was huge and it reminded her of a picture in one of her princess books.

"Oh you're awake," a kind male voice spoke. The girl sat up quickly her eyes wide with fright.

"Don't be scared, I'm Carlisle Cullen, I'm a friend," the man explained gently.

The girl tilted her head curiously, "That man said he was taking me to my new home?" she whispered warily.

Carlisle nodded, "that's right, me and my wife Esme are going to take care of you from now on."

The girl frown slightly, "Can I keep my old name, I like it," she asked shyly.

Carlisle nodded smiling slightly, "What is your name honey?"

The girl blushed and looked down glancing up at him shyly, "Bella Swan."

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**Well what do you think? Please Review!!!!**


	2. Prologue part 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the Vampire Knight ideas!**_

_**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**_

_6 years later_

"Bella" a small pixie-like girl called.

An eleven-year-old Bella giggled softly from her hiding place. Alice Brandon may have been smaller then her, but her temper was awful.

"Bella," Alice whined loudly, "I'll tell Uncle Carlisle your being mean!"

Bella huffed rolling her eyes dramatically "your such a baby Ali," she grumbled crawling out of the crawl space beneath the stairs.

Alice pouted, "I want to play princess."

Bella rolled her eyes, "your already selfish and bossy, no need to pretend."

Alice gasped as angry tears filled her eyes, "I'm telling!"

Bella's eyes widened as Alice ran off to her adoptive fathers office. "Ali don't you dare, you tattletale!" she screamed.

She ran after her into the office to see her cousins shoulder length black curls bounce elegantly as she crash into Bella's adoptive mothers open arms.

"Auntie, auntie, Bella's being mean," Alice, whined.

Esme, a short woman with caramel colored hair, shot Bella a scolding look, "Bella is this true?"

Bella looked down at her feet avoiding her mothers scolding hazel eyes.

"Bella, your mother asked you a question, you better answer it," her father told her sternly.

Before she could answer the doorbell sounded loudly.

Carlisle, a tall blond, sighed as he stood up, he shot Bella a stern look, "we will continue this in a moment young lady."

Bella nodded and stepped out of his way, refusing to meet his serious blue eyes.

Bella could only hear the muffle tone conversation, it was quick and urgent, and it made Bella nervous. After a while Carlisle hurried back in with a girl around Alice and Bella's age wrapped in a bloody blanket.

"Esme," he called swiftly and urgently.

Esme gasped, her hand over her heart as she stared at the girl in horror. She pulled away from Alice quickly following after him down the hall.

Alice and Bella looked at each other curiously before following. They peeked into the bathroom to see Carlisle set the girl on her feet and peel the bloody blanket off her. He tossed it in the trash and turned to start the bath water.

Esme took his place and began peeling the girls stained clothes off of her. "You'll be alright honey, we'll take good care of you, you're safe now," Esme told her soothingly.

The girl said nothing, only staring at her with an empty expression. Esme's comforting smile faded into a worried frown as she stared at the girl.

When she was completely naked, Carlisle picked her up and placed her in the tub, he stood there awkwardly for a moment before turning to Esme, "I'll go get her some food, could you…" he trailed off uncomfortably.

"I'll bathe her, you go get her food and some of Bella's pajamas, and she'll need a place to sleep… if she can," Esme trailed off looking concerned.

Carlisle nodded before rushing out.

Esme smiled as she noticed the two girls hiding outside the bathroom, "come in girls don't be shy."

Alice and Bella stepped awkwardly into the bathroom eyeing the girl in the tub curiously.

Esme smiled at them before turning to kneel by the tub. The water had turned pink after Carlisle had placed her in the tub. Esme grabbed a clean white washcloth and began to carefully clean the silent young girl.

Alice and Bella crept closer trying to get a better look at the girl. They froze when the girl's head snapped up and her empty eyes focused on them.

"Hi, I'm Alice, and this is my cousin Bella," Alice said softly, "What's your name?"

The girl just starred at them for a long time, Alice and Bella squirmed uncomfortable, but never broke eye contact.

"Kyara," the girl whispered quietly. After that she dropped her gaze to her feet and sat in silence again.

Bella was the first to move, she stepped forward and grabbed a white washcloth as Esme drained the water and refilled it with fresh water.

Esme smiled at her as she dipped the washcloth in the clean water and began to gently scrub the Kyara's blood covered back. Their were no cuts or injuries on the girl that Bella could see and it made her sad to think of what the girl might have witnessed. Alice stood slightly behind Bella looking confused.

Esme and Bella looked up at her curiously. She raised a bottle of shampoo shyly. "She has blood in her hair," she explained.

Esme smiled and scooted over to let her help.

Kyara looked up at the two girls with the shadow of a smile on her face, "thank you," she whispered quietly.

Alice smiled slightly, "It's what friends do, and we are friends, right?"

Kyara stared at her for a moment longer, "sure."

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**Okay i Love This story i'll probably post another tonight aswell lol! But tell me what you think please!!!**


	3. Chapter 1 Welcome to Cullen Academy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Vampire Knight ideas!!!**

**See told you i would update again tonight... or today? Whatever enjoy the chapter!!!**

**9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

_4 years later_

_*Bella's p.o.v*_

"Hey back up, let them get to their dorm," Alice yelled. She was already wearing her school uniform. The uniform was cute I guess. Day class had to wear black, while the night class wore white. The girl's uniform was a short mid-thigh black schoolgirl type skirt, with white dress shirts and a long sleeved black jacket with white trimmings. As school guardians, or protectors of the day class whores as Alice calls us, we wore the school crest on our right arms.

The night class students, or students from the moon dorm, were very different from the day class students, or students from the sun dorm. You see, night class students were vampires.

Alice brushed her fingers along the handle of her silver pistol, or her bloody rose, as we liked to call them. The vampire that had walked to close to a human girl frowned at her before backing away and turning back to his friend.

Alice sighed, "Where the hell is Kyara?" she demanded angrily.

"She's late as always," I grumbled shoving eager girls and boys away from the night class students.

Alice grunted as a girl elbowed her in the gut, "wonderful," she snapped shoving the girl away roughly.

Alice and I were about to lose control of the crowds when a loud angry voice cut through the loud screaming day class.

"**Hey, get back to your damn dorms, school hasn't even started yet and your all acting like pathetic wild animals!"**

Alice and I rolled our eyes, "finally," we grumbled as the day class scattered.

We frowned as our fuming friend shoved students out of her way, her gold hair making her sun-kissed skin glow. Only her sable eyes appeared cold.

"Fucking assholes have a damn death wish," She grumbled moodily.

"If you had been here on time, it wouldn't have gotten this crazy," Alice scowled.

Kyara rolled her eyes, "stuff it pixie I was busy."

Alice rolled her eyes, "your always busy."

Kyara smirked "actually, this time I was in your uncles office, he wants to see us."

I frowned, "why, school hasn't even started yet?"

Kyara's smirk faded into a grim frown, "new students."

Alice raised an eyebrow, "new students?"

Kyara nodded, "new… night class students," her face twisted in distaste.

Alice and I frowned somberly. "Let's go."

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

_*Kyara's p.o.v*_

If Alice, Bella, and I could agree on anything it would be the fact that we _hated_ vampires. We may guard the night class but that didn't mean that I didn't just want to blow their brains out most of the time. I wished nothing but a slow burning death for the bloodthirsty beasts.

"Carlisle," I murmured to the headmaster as I entered the office. Whether he sympathized with vampires or not I couldn't help but respect the man sitting before me. He took me in after my parents died, he didn't have to but he did.

"Father," Bella murmured coming to stand by me. Glancing at Bella I remembered the first time I saw her. The shy but curious little brunette girl that smiled kindly at me, with big brown doe eyes, while cleaning my parents' blood from me. Now she was older and we were the same height, standing at an average five feet four inches. Her long soft curls reaching her mid back, but her big brown eyes stayed the same.

"Uncle Carlisle," Alice greeted respectfully, standing on the other side of me. I glanced at Alice thinking of the changes in her. I thought back to the tiny bubbly curious girl, with long black curls and big blue eyes, who gently rinsed the blood out of my hair. Now she stood beside my side her cold blue eyes like ice as she glared at the vampires in the room. Her hair straightened to perfection falling like shiny silk to her shoulders. But she was still short standing at five foot nothing.

"Girls," Carlisle greeted with a small smile, his eyes begging us to behave.

I frowned crossing my arms stubbornly. Bella followed my lead. Alice sighed giving in…traitor.

Alice moved to stand in front of the closet vampire to her. He was tall at six feet with shaggy blond hair and silver eyes. He looked like he'd be just her type… if he weren't dead.

"Hello, I'm Alice Brandon, Carlisle's niece, welcome to Cullen Academy," Alice spoke politely holding out her hand.

The blond smiled and took her hand bring it to his lips to kiss, "it's a pleasure, my names Jasper Whitlock," he smiled charmingly.

Bella and I snorted rudely rolling our eyes.

Alice wrinkled her nose ripping her hand out of his and wiping it on her skirt, " nice try their prince charming but save it, I'm no fang banger."

Jasper looked stunned, at her statement, he was absolutely speechless.

"_**Mary Alice Brandon**_," Carlisle shouted in shock. He was just as stunned as the leech.

"How Dare you!" A tall blond bombshell shrieked, glaring at us.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Funny, I didn't know the academy accepted banshees too," I smirked.

Her jaw dropped in shock.

"_**Kyara Airiana Connelly**_," Carlisle barked getting angry.

Bella scoffed "Banshee's to understated, she's a frickin harpy next she'll be trying to gouge your eyes out," Bella grinned cheekily.

Alice and I laughed as the girl's eyes bulged in rage.

Carlisle was speechless he didn't know who to yell at first.

Then I heard laughing, Bella, Alice, and I frowned before turning to the source. A tall boy around Jasper's height stood leaning against the wall laughing loudly. His black hair hung messily in front of his silver eyes. His well-toned chest shaking with mirth, at the blond girl's expense, I was in shock.

The girl looked at him incredulously before frowning and sitting back down.

I raised an eyebrow curiously she didn't seem like the type to just let things go.

"Oh quit pouting Rosalie, it was funny," the boy chuckled.

"I didn't find it funny at all lord Jason," Rosalie pouted.

Alice, Bella, and I frowned in confusion. "Lord Jason," I asked curiously.

Jason nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Carlisle cleared his throat frowning at us sternly, "you see girls two of our new students here, Jason Harris and Edward Masen, are pureblood vampires."

A few of the vampires hissed at him in warning. "Relax he's fine," Jason snapped glaring at the three.

He nodded to the boy next to him with messy bronze hair that, like Jason's, hung in front of his silver eyes. "This is Edward, the other three are Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, and you know Jasper Whitlock," he introduced politely.

Alice, Bella, and I rolled our eyes. "Yippee, we still aren't impressed," Bella, grumbled.

I sighed as Carlisle glared at us sternly, "But all the same, welcome to Cullen Academy."

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**Please, please, _please! _Tell me what you think!!!**


	4. Chapter 2 Shadowed Past!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Vampire Knight ideas!!!**

**AnGeL- ****Hey, i updated!!! A little later then planned but it's longer then the others so don't start getting pissy with me!!**

***Angry readers glare murderously***

**AnGeL- *Cowars* Start the damned chapter already!!!!!**

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

_*Kyara's p.o.v*_

I grumbled angrily as we lead _Lord _Jason and his pack of leeches to the Moon Dorm. This guy was really testing my nerves.

"How long have you lived with Headmaster Cullen, he seems very fond of you," he asked curiously.

I sighed gritting my teeth, "long enough."

"You don't seem to like me very much do you?" He asked sounding amused.

I scowled at him viciously, "Gee is it that obvious?" I asked sarcastically.

His amusement faded into anger as he stepped in front of me, "Listen I don't expect you to like me, but I do expect a little friendly respect so why don't you pull that god damned stick out of your ass and grow up."

It took me two seconds to pull my gun out. It took me half a second to have it aimed between his eyes.

"Give me a fucking reason," I hissed, "Give me a fucking reason and I swear I'll blow your brains out, right here, right now, just please give me a reason."

"Kyara," Bella called calmly, "put the gun away, please."

Alice shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah Ky, I haven't had breakfast yet and I don't think I want to see yesterday's pasta salad again yuck!"

"It's fine, she doesn't have the nerve," Jason scoffed unfazed.

I glared lowering the gun and pulling the trigger never blinking an eye. Jason winced as the bullet grazed his upper thigh.

"Don't test me, your lucky there are people I care about here, other wise I would have shot you the moment you opened your smart ass mouth. You may be some famous pureblood vampire with a lot of respect outside these walls. But in here, to me, you're just another parasite that should've been shot and killed on first sight. You're a waste of my time and I don't appreciate it at all!" with that I shoved past him and continued on to the moon dorm.

But he just couldn't let it go, "If you hate vampires so good damn much, why don't you just go home to your family! Why stay here?" he demanded angrily.

Alice and Bella gasped, looking at me nervously.

I slowly turned to face him, "my family was killed…" Jason's expression faltered edging onto guilt.

"They were killed by a filthy little vampire. A pureblood…just…like…you," with that I turned on my heel heading for the mansion, I wanted to sleep, I was done.

"Kyara, wait I'm sorry," Jason called after me.

I heard Bella smack him behind me and scream something probably some vulgar or violent threat, and Alice's high pitched shrieks of profanity and insults.

_*Alice's p.o.v*_

"You fucking prick, you had no right!" I screamed angrily.

Bella's face was twisted with rage as her hand made contact with his cheek again, "I should shoved my god damn pistol up your ass you fucking bastard!"

He didn't do or say anything he just stood there… staring after her.

"You better stay the fuck away from her or I'll shove a fucking grenade up your ass understand!" Bella growled.

Jason nodded silently, "I get it, and I'm done."

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

_*Normal p.o.v*_

The day passed slowly, with Bella and Alice Guarding the night class as they arrived.

Carlisle Cullen, the Headmaster, stood behind his desk staring out the window a slight frown on his face.

"Freeze young lady," he murmured quietly as the door behind him clicked quietly when it closed.

The girl responsible stiffened. "Headmaster?" She asked quietly.

Carlisle sighed running a hand through his hair, "Sit Kyara, and I've told you before to call me Carlisle."

Kyara nodded before walking stiffly to her seat.

Carlisle sighed and sat in his chair. "I don't know what to say Kyara, I know it's hard but you must see reason. It's not wise for you to behave this way give the state of things," he pleaded.

Kyara sat rigidly in her seat glaring at the floor, "I'll be fine, you know me Carlisle I'm strong I can handle this."

"Are you sure you can continue being a Night Class Guardian, Kyara?" He asked slowly, "Are you sure you don't need to be pulled from-"

"No Carlisle, Please don't pull me from the guardians, I'll behave it won't happen again I swear! Just let me stay a Guardian, Please!!" Kyara pleaded desperately.

Carlisle sighed, "Fine, but I want you to behave, he is a pureblood, _they_ are pureblood. Don't let that fact cloud your judgment."

Kyara nodded, "yes sir, thank you sir."

"Dismissed," Carlisle murmured.

Kyara nodded and bow slightly as she turned down the hallway to her room. Carlisle watched her go with wary eyes.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

_*Kyara's p.o.v*_

I lay in bed thinking about my family, my parents they had been good people. It was moments like this that made me wonder how God could allow these monsters to roam the earth unpunished. How he could let good people like my parents die at their filthy hands. How could anybody allow that? We were God's children! And vampires, vampires were the devils children! It was Wrong!! So wrong!!! _**Why!!!!**_

I felt angry tears glide down my cheeks. Evidence of my suffering, evidence of that I was weak, that I could feel pain. I couldn't show them I was weak. I need to be strong like my parents!

"Good night mama, good night papa… I miss you," I whispered, before crying myself to sleep. Something I hadn't done in years.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

_*Bella's p.o.v*_

"WAKE THE FUCK UP SWAN," Kyara yelled, banging on my bedroom door, "We're gone be late!"

I growled before throwing my alarm clock at the door, "Shut the Fuck up, my alarm hasn't gone off yet!!!"

I heard Kyara swear at me from the other side of the door and stalk off to wake up Alice.

I sighed looking down at my now ruined alarm clock, "great, just perfect."

I grudgingly crawled out of bed, and cleaned up the mess that was my alarm clock. I tossed it in the trash before heading to the bathroom to get ready. I showered and dried off before wrapping my towel around me and opening the door just as Alice arrived yawning widely. Surprisingly the three of us never fought over the bathroom, we always seemed to be done by the time the other needed it.

"Morning Alice," I greeted.

"Morning Bella," She mumbled sleepily heading into the bathroom.

I sighed turning down the corner to the office to ask dad what time breakfast started. I wrapped my towel around me tightly before turning the corner. "Morning daddy what times break-" my eyes widened as they took in the five figures in the room with him.

My father cleared his throat, "um ah morning Bella, sweetheart, um you remember our new students?"

My eyes swept over the new student in shock and humiliation. They paused on the pureblood with bronze hair, his eyes slowly traveling up and down my body hungrily. What was his name? Edmund? Edwin?

I decided it didn't matter and glared fiercely, "Do you have a wandering eye or something Edwin, have some respect you horny pig!" I spat angrily.

His eyes snapped up to meet mine glaring slightly, "My name is Edward, not Edwin."

I rolled my eyes carelessly, "whatever Eddie boy either way you're still a horny pig."

'Edward' glared fiercely, "I am not, you're the one wandering out here stark naked in a towel, by the way, your dripping on the floor."

I glanced at the floor blushing angrily as I realized he was right, "Aren't you supposed to be in the moon dorm you filthy parasites," I snapped, earning me five angry growls.

"Isabella Marie Swan, behave yourself, go finish getting ready, your mother will call you down for breakfast," my father scolded.

I huffed and turned on my heel stomping out of the room.

"Swan?" I heard Edward ask curiously, causing me to pause just out of sight.

"Yes, her story is similar to Kyara's as I'm sure she told you yesterday. Kyara's parents were slaughtered violently in front of her by a pureblood vampire she watched it happen. While Bella was barely five when a rogue vampire killed her mother, father, and two older brothers, she may not have witnessed it, but she knows it happened. Yes, Isabella was adopted," My father told them quietly.

There was a pause before Edward spoke, "you're a good man, to trust vampires after what happened to them, it must be extremely difficult for them, being around vampires after what happened in there past. They're very strong. As is Alice…"

'_Alice?'_ I thought curiously, straining to listen harder.

"She seems to care very deeply for them. It must be difficult to watch them suffering, it's a very hard thing to do. And she's very brave to be the one to try and ease it," he finished.

I froze, I had never thought of it like that I looked toward the bathroom where I could her the shower running. I slowly walked to my room and got ready.

When I finished I sat on my bed repeating his words in my mind.

"Bella?"

I blinked and looked up to see Alice standing in my doorway.

"Aunt Esme called us down to breakfast, you coming?" She asked carefully.

I had never noticed, but now that I thought about it, Alice was always careful with us, like she was afraid we'd break at the slightest pressure.

I quickly stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. She gasped and stiffened against me, "Bella?" she panicked.

"Thank you Alice," I whispered quietly.

Alice slowly relaxed as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around me. "Bella?" she asked tentatively.

"You really are an amazing cousin Alice, I just wanted to thank you… for everything, really, thank you," I whispered as a single tear slid down my cheek.

Alice sighed before hugging me back tightly, "oh Bella, I'll always be here for you, your practically my sister… you and Kyara, we're the three musketeers… always," she joked weakly.

I laughed slightly, "I love you Ali," I whispered.

She sighed, "I love you to Bellsy-bub," she whispered. "Now come on, let's get down to breakfast before Uncle Carlisle eats it all," Alice giggled wiping tears off her cheeks.

I laughed doing the same as I followed her down stairs.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**AnGeL_ Yay some tounching family moments and Edward perving on a half naked Bella!**

**Edward_ I was NOT Perving on Bella!!!**

**Bella, Alice, & Kyara_ Liar!**

**AnGeL_ HA your Busted Eddie Boy **

**Edward_ *grumbles angrily***

**AnGeL_ Oh quit whining and say it!!**

**Edward_ *sigh* PLEASE REVIEW!!! or fangirls will rape me... wait WHAT!!!**

**AnGeL_ BYE!!! :)**


	5. Chapter 3 Decisions!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilght or any of the Vampire Knight ideas!!!**

**_I jut wanted to thank Goldangel121 for her great idea for this chapter! i never would have thought of it if you hadn't suggested it! I hope its as good as you hoped it would be and i welcome any ideas you or any other reader has for future chapters!! enjoy this chapter curtesy of, and again with much thanks to, Goldangel121!!_**

**_And i apologize if this chapter is a little short!_**

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

_Jason's p.o.v_

I sat in my room in the moon dorm, alone staring out the window I watched as Kyara and the other guardians ran off to class. They were late, naturally. They didn't really strike me as the type to be early to anything.

I thought of my future, Edward and I were the last pureblood vampires. We would need to take mates soon. As one of the other vampires, James I think had so obnoxiously informed me.

But how could I even consider taking a mate when this human girl plagued my every thought. Every thought, every moment was consumed with thoughts of her, her fiery temper, her complete and utter hatred for me, it infuriated me. But at the same time it excited me. I had to have her.

And Rosalie, she was getting more persistent in becoming my mate. But I couldn't do it, she held no interest for me, though she was a Level-B Vampire, I wouldn't have her.

Her parents would be deeply offended but I was adamant in my decision.

Besides, I how could I possibly even consider it when she held Emmett's affections so fiercely. If only she could see it.

No, I would study this human girl, she's strong, greatly so. I fear she holds more secrets then I could possibly even imagine. And it feels as if my path has already been set for me.

Yes, this human will be my mate. I will make it so. She is more then strong enough to bear my children. And is definitely attractive enough. Whether she agrees and comes willingly or not she will be mine.

I wouldn't give her a choice in the matter, I want her, and I _will_ have her.

Kyara Airiana Connelly, you will be _**mine!**_

_Edward's p.o.v_

I groaned internally as Felix, began making his was towards me. He was a walking contradiction as he often appears cheerful and friendly, but sometimes appears cruel and vindictive. I'd heard many of rumors about him, how he often gets in trouble with the guardians. I heard he is very sly and attempts to drink day class girls' blood, although it normally ends with him being either punished by Kyara, Bella, or Alice.

I sigh as he grins excitedly and bows low before me, "Lord Edward it is a very great honor to meet you, we are humbled to have you and Lord Jason in our presence. Purebloods in moon dorm, such a great honor my Lord," Felix gushed. "Demetri bow to Lord Edward, he's one of the last pureblood, show him respect!" Felix snapped at his emotionless cousin and roommate.

Jason and I had no roommates of course. We were given the two biggest rooms they were elegant and clean.

I waved my hand silently dismissing the two pests without a second thought. Felix's smile faded into disappointment as he and Demetri walked away.

I leaned back in my chair slouching in a very improper manner, but I couldn't help it. That human, that Isabella Swan girl, has permanently forced her way into the very forefront of my mind. It was driving me crazy.

What was it about Isabella Marie Swan that had me so damn distracted by her? I mean sure I'd never had anyone hate me with such a fiery burning passion, but was she really all that fascinating.

Yes, because she was stronger then the rest, because she was worthy, most suitable to be my mate.

"Felix," I called lazily propping my elbows on the armrests, and clasping my hands before my face in a thoughtful manner.

Felix was in front of me in seconds bowing deeply.

"Yes my Lord?" he asked eagerly.

"Tell me…" I spoke slowly.

"Anything my Lord," he nodded excitedly.

"Tell me… about Isabella Swan," I finished pensively.

"Isabella, my Lord?" he hesitated.

I nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, what can you tell me about her?"

He hesitated, "well ah, she's a human… my Lord."

I nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow at him, displeased with his hesitance.

He fumbled quickly for a better answer, "She's um, she's the headmasters adoptive daughter, and she's been here since she was little. She hates, vampires with a passion. And she always hangs around Kyara, Alice, and that other human girl Angela. And-"

"Angela?" I interrupted.

Felix relaxed slightly relieved at my sudden interest, "Yes, she's not a night class guardian, but she's a friend of the girls, they're fiercely protective of the human's, but most especially of Angela."

I nodded thoughtfully, "thank you Felix, you've been most helpful, dismissed."

Felix bowed deeply grinning widely as he backed away.

So, that's how I'll get her. Protect the humans, simple, easy, perfect.

Isabella Marie Swan, she'll be a very worthy mate.

_Jasper's p.o.v_

I had never seen Lord Edward so pensive, or even Lord Jason for that matter. I had watched Lord Jason pace the floor, his face a brooding mask before he fled to his room for the night.

I waited patiently for Lord Edward to do the same, so I could follow him to his room and ask him what had him bothered so deeply.

"Jasper," Lord Edward called motioning for me to follow.

I nodded and followed him up to Lord Jason's room. I frowned curiously but said nothing, as he knocked, "Cousin, it is only Jasper and I let us in."

We waited a moment until the door opened, allowing us to enter.

"Jasper, cousin, I see it is morning I thought you'd be following the others and preparing for sleep. You know well we have classes at four-thirty this afternoon. It is already half past eight," Jason frowned his disapproval.

"Lord Edward wished to speak with you my Lord," I murmured respectfully.

Jason sighed in annoyance "the walls are sound-proof so we may drop the formalities my friend."

I nodded "something is bothering you my friend, you and Edward have withdrawn into your heads the moment we arrived. Has someone offended you?"

Edward sighed, "I've come to a decision, I've decided to court the Swan girl, there's something about her that's just caged my attention, I can't escape it. I want her."

The determination in his eyes surprised me. "Edward a human girl?" I asked in shock.

He nodded smirking at me, "don't pretend you haven't thought about courting her cousin, I saw the look in your eyes when you saw her back in headmaster Cullen's office."

I grimaced he was right, I had thought about it, and I still was thinking about it. That fiery little girl had plagued my every thought until I began worrying about my friends.

Edward, Jason, and I had grown up together, along with Rosalie and Emmett. But the three of us had always been the closest.

"It's odd, because I've decided that I _will_ have Kyara as my own. There's just something about her, she's hiding something, that and…" he trailed off frowning.

Edward and I exchanged a glance. Jason had never demanded anything, but now it seemed as though he were demanding that Kyara be his, it was strange, but understandable at the same time.

Kyara was indeed a strange little human.

"I have never wanted anything the way I want that girl, and I won't let _anything_ get in my way." Jason's determination was just as, if not more, surprising as Edward's. But I could understand it, because now I knew.

I wanted Alice just as much. And so it was decided, we would have these girls.

Mary Alice Brandon would be mine!

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**Jason thinks Kyara's got a secret! anybody who thinks they know what it is, send me your guess and i'll have a character in your name appear in my next chapter!! but don't worry i won't spoil it, whether your right or not i'll add a character any way! Just tell me your favorite male vampire from twilght (if your a girl) and i'll add in your character!!**

**I'm really curious to see if you can guess it! and this is my way of bribing you to review!!!**

**Please review, and agian i welcome ideas for future chapters!!!**


	6. Chapter 4 A New School Year!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilght or any of the Vampire Knight ideas!!!**

**What no one wants to guess? All right, your loss! Here's the next chapter sorry its so short! And sorry it's late!**

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

_Smoke clouded around me whispers hissing in my ears as a cruel menacing female voice sang softly and mockingly._

**Is this real enough for you  
You were so confused  
Now that you've decided to stay  
We'll remain together**

You can't abandon me  
You belong to me

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender

Darling, there's no sense in running  
You know I will find you  
Everything is perfect now  
We can live forever

You can't abandon me  
You belong to me

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender

Hands up slowly  
Give into...

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender  
Surrender  
Surrender  
Surrender

You will surrender to me  
There's no escaping from me  
I know you want her to be  
You must surrender to me

A young teen awoke screaming at the top of their lungs. Drenched in a cold sweat, trembling in shock and many other emotions.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

^ Jason's p.o.v ^

It's been three days since school started. Edward, Jasper and I had put our plan into action the first day.

We protected the day class, and punished any night class students who attempted to break the rules and drink from day class or expose our secret.

I had no idea if it was working or not. The girls just went about their business ignoring us in the process.

I sighed as we prepared to walk back to Moon Dorm past the squealing pests the academy claims are students. I feel like a piece of meat on display for a pack of wild carnivorous beasts, rather then the highly respect pureblood I am.

The School doors creaked open and Edward, Jasper, and I lead the others out to the wildly screaming crowd.

Kyara, Bella, and Alice were doing their best to keep the girls at bay, but it looked like they were having trouble holding them back.

"Hello lovely ladies," Felix exclaimed happily, "you all look deliciously healthy today!"

I sighed exasperatedly, sending him a warning look.

He pouted as I gestured for him to walk closer to Emmett who I had asked to keep an eye on any rule breakers.

He sulkily obeyed and moved closer to Emmett who shook his head in amusement.

I turned my attention back to my favorite 'Disciplinary committee member'.

"Back off," she growled as a crazed girl tried to shove her aside.

"I can't hold them off Ky," Alice huffed as girls tried to trample the poor girl.

Kyara made the mistake of looking at her before a girl knocked her over sending her crashing to the ground. "Hey- OW," she groaned in pain.

"BACK THE FUCK UP BITCH, YOU BETTER HELP HER UP… NOW!" An angry voice snapped.

The girls, meaning Alice and Bella, gasped and looked up grinning.

"Alexander!!" They screamed excitedly.

I frowned looking up at the stranger. He had shaggy blond hair with black streaks running through it and blue-green eyes, eyes that were focused on Kyara… Bastard, she's _**mine**_ dammit!

"I said HELP HER UP! NOW!" Alexander growled.

The other girl whimpered and pulled Kyara to her feet, "I'm sorry," she whispered before running off in tears.

"Hey now Lexi boy, that's not very nice!" Felix scolded mockingly.

Alexander gritted his teeth, glaring at him, "my _name_ isn't _Lexi_ it's _**Alexander,**_" he snapped angrily.

"Damn fucking vampires," he grumbled angrily.

Kyara grumbled angrily brushing the dirt off her skirt, "Your late."

"I know, sorry," he apologized shifting uncomfortably.

Kyara turned to the remaining girls and glared at them viciously, "Get to class, NOW!"

The girls screamed and ran off.

"So… I see we've got a few new bloodsuckers to deal with," He mumbled clearly bored.

Kyara scoffed, "Unfortunately, two of them are purebloods too."

Alexander snorted dispassionately, "How impressive," I frowned at his obvious sarcasm.

Alice laughed jumping on him and hugging him tightly. He coughed trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

"How's my favorite Emo Cullen," Alice cooed teasingly.

He scoffed shoving her off, "Oh I'm totally Emo Ali, I cut my wrists every day for fun. I'm not Emo Al."

She rolled her eyes, "Emo Punk whatever your still adorable Alex."

He coughed blushing again.

"Can someone please tell us what the hell is going on?" Rose snapped angrily.

Alexander scoffed, "Can it hag, no one said you could talk."

"Hey don't talk to her like that," Emmett growled angrily, advancing threateningly.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Oh I'm so scared, wait…" he quickly pulled out his gun aiming it between Emmett's eyes, "No I'm not."

Emmett froze eyeing the gun nervously.

"Alex put it away," Bella scolded grabbing the gun out of his hand and unconsciously pointing it at me.

I froze before edging out of the way, eyeing it nervously.

"You don't just go waving these around it's dangerous," Bella scolded.

I ducked out of the way as she accidentally pulled the trigger while it was pointed at me.

"SHIT," I swore as a sharp pain shot through my arm.

"Oh My God, Jason I'm so sorry!" Bella gasped dropping the gun and covering her mouth.

"Now look what you've done," Rose screeched rushing to my side, but I immediately brushed her off.

"I'm sorry," Bella repeated, sounding upset.

Rose sneered, "Sorry doesn't fix it."

Edward grabbed her arm giving her a scolding look, "It was an accident he'll be fine Rose so shut up NOW!"

Alice ran over to see if I was okay, "It didn't hit him, but then again he'd be dead if it did, it did come close to his arm and that's all it takes to hurt like a bitch. Are you okay Jason?" Alice asked kindly. Rose glared at her viciously.

"Fuck," was all I was able to get out in my pain.

Bella winced tears coming to her eyes, "I'm so sorry Jason," she mumbled miserably carefully picking up the gun. Emmett, who was closest to her, scrambled backward away from her.

I gritted my teeth in pain, "I'll… be… Fine… DAMMIT!"

"Christ he's a vampire he'll live, no need to get so worked up about it Bella, and Alice what the hell?" Alex asked in disbelief.

Alice and Bella scowled at him. "For your information Alex. Jasper, Edward, and Jason here have been a big help with keeping the Night Class in line and we're very grateful for that. So show a little respect will you?" Alice snapped.

Alex scowled at me and shook his head, "They're still vampires." He mumbled in disgust.

"Thank you," Kyara said in relief, "At least someone agrees with me."

I grimaced in pain as I forced myself to stand up.

"Do you want to go see my dad?" Bella asked worried, coming to my side and helping me stay steady.

I shook my head, "I'm fine."

"Yeah he's tough, he is a pureblood after all," Emmett chuckled accidentally slapping my hurt arm.

Pain immediately shot through my arm, "SON OF A BITCH," I swore stumbling away.

"Emmett you Stupid Fool, his arm!" Rose hissed coming to my side again. It hurt too much for me to push her away this time. I moaned in pain as I clutched my sore arm.

"Let's get you to the dorm now my lord," she murmured soothingly pulling me toward moon dorm.

Edward rolled his eyes, "pathetic, he's not interested in you and yet you continue to throw yourself at him, simply pathetic."

Rose threw a glare over her shoulder at him.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

ღ Kyara's p.o.v ღ

I rolled my eyes before turning to Alex, "So your back, what took you so long?"

Alex frowned, "I just got here."

I sighed rolling my eyes, "fine whatever, just don't be late next time."

"Always so moody Ky," he chuckled elbowing me playfully.

I shrugged smirking, "mm."

"Ah the famous mm, that either means 'fuck off' or that I'm right, I'll assume it's the latter," he chuckled in amusement.

I chuckled lightly, "Get to class idiot."

"Later Bitch," he smirked.

"Bye girls," he waved to Alice and Bella before jogging off to class.

They laughed, "Bye Alex," they called after him.

We walked into class and fell asleep the moment the teacher started talking, being up all night did terrible things to your sleep patterns, therefore our grades were pretty low. Mainly because we couldn't stay awake in class.

"Miss Connelly wake up this instant!" Mr. Carter demanded throwing an eraser at my head.

"Really girls must we go throw this every class, and Miss Swan you're the headmasters daughter and a Disciplinary Committee Member you should set a better example for the other students," he scolded.

One by one we nodded and let our heads fall back onto our desks.

The teacher mumbled a curse before sighing and giving up.

Alice, Bella, and I went through all of our classes in pretty much the same way. Finally we came to our last class, Alex ended up in the same class and sat next to Bella behind me.

"Hey guys," Angela greeted sitting in the desk to my right.

Alice sat on my left in front of Bella.

"Hey Ang," we greeted.

"I heard you girls have been sleeping in class, it's only the third day girls, you can't start off the year this way," she scolded lightly.

We sighed eyeing her disappointed face, "we're sorry Ang," I murmured feeling tired again.

"Yeah but we're on the Disciplinary committee we're practically nocturnal," Alice joked.

Bella, Alex, and I scolded at her, not amused while Angela sighed.

"That's no excuse girls, and Alex I better not catch you sleeping in class this year," she warned.

Alex chuckled shrugging lightly.

As soon as the teacher walked in I was out like a light.

I woke up to the bell and sighed glancing at Angela. She shook her head at us in disapprovingly.

"Come on guys, Night class awaits," I mumbled uncomfortably.

We stood outside the gates Angela beside me talking to Alex as we waited for the gates to open. Crowds of students stood excitedly waiting for them to open as well.

When the gate started to creak open we shoved the students back making room for the night class. Students pushed and shoved and much to my horror Angela was shoved out into the night classes path.

"Angie!" I yelled in shock.

Jason paused looking down at her in surprise.

Felix licked his lips hungrily.

Jason glared and shoved him over to Emmett before kneeling next to Angela.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

Angela's eyes widened in shock, "I-I'm F-fine."

Jason smiled kindly and held his hand out to help her up. I scowled at him suspiciously.

She took his hand blushing wildly, "Thank you."

Rosalie was staring at Jason in disbelief.

Jason calmly lead her over to my side and frowned at the girls I was holding back, "That was very rude, I expected better from the girls of this school, she could have been hurt. That was very reckless I'd appreciate it if you all behaved like civil young women instead of wild animals, its very unattractive," he stated calmly.

"Please be careful next time, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you now would we?" he smiled at Angela causing her to blush again as she shook her head.

"Have a nice day Miss Connelly," Jason nodded at me politely.

He nodded at the rest of the night class and led them off to class.

The crazy day class walked away looking ashamed as they sulked childishly.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, what the hell just happened.

"Um… weird," Alex mumbled, scowling after Jason.

"See I told you they weren't that bad," Alice smiled gratefully after Jason.

I scoffed, "I never said that," I snapped.

Angela frowned glancing around at all of us, "What are you talking about, I know you don't normally like the Night Class but they seem very nice," she blushed, "especially Jason."

Alex scowled darkly, "Jason is not kind, he's a fake freak, and it's all just an act I guaranty it."

Angela glared at him, "At least he has manners your just a rude brute and a sad excuse for a man," she huffed before stomping off.

Alex blinked in shock, "is she mad at me?" he asked in shock.

It really was shocking, Angela never got angry with Alex, probably because she had a crush on him. But it looked like she had a tiny crush on Jason as well. Not good!

"Yep," I sighed angrily.

Alex huffed indignantly "well shit, what the fuck did I do."

Alice slapped him upside the head, "Language."

Alex scowled rubbing his head, "Yeah you should talk your just as bad as me."

Alice shrugged, "I know but Angie wasn't here to do it so I did it for her."

Alex rolled his eyes rubbing his head "lucky me."

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**So do you like it? Sorry it's so short but I wanted to update since I haven't in a while, Sorry!!! Who do you think had the dream at the beginning? Please guess this time!**


	7. Chapter 5 Kyara's Secret!

_**I'm sooooooo Sorry i got stuck and couldn't for the life of me finish the chapter. All credit for this chapter goes to my sister i never would have finished it without her kicking me in the ass about it. so without further excuses here's the next chapter.**_

**Chapter 5 Kyara's secret**

**Normal p.o.v**

Kyara walked around her room dressed in her old blue jeans and white cami, it was Saturday and she didn't have much to do since she didn't have to begin her rounds for another hour.

The girls had moved back into the dorms for the rest of the year, as was custom for them.

Kyara had her own room while Bella, Alice, and Angie shared. Each of the three had offered to be her roommate but she had firmly declined saying she needed her own space.

She pulled her curly gold hair back in a messy ponytail and headed to her small bathroom. She sighed after splashing her face with water a few times. She looked up into her own sable eyes grimacing at her reflection.

She grabbed a round black metal pill case of the sink and popped it open. She starred at the small red pill capsules before sighing shakily and popping one in her mouth. She quickly grabbed the glass cup off her counter and filled it with water before downing half of it in an attempt to keep it down.

Her stomach immediately rebelled and she fell to her knees emptying her stomach into the toilet.

Kyara slowly got to her feet her hand trembling as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Why," she whispered.

She slowly picked up the glass and threw it at the wall, screaming as it shattered.

"Why won't ANYTHING work!"

Kyara leaned weakly against the wall behind her sinking to the floor as she pulled at her hair allowing the frustrated tear to fall soundlessly.

She looked over at the broken glass and sighed noticing for the first time that the metal pill case had fallen to the floor as well and that the pills were slowly dissolving in the puddle the shattered half empty glass had left.

She sighed shakily, "I'll need more," she whispered.

Kyara grabbed onto the counter and pulled herself to her feet leaning heavily on the counter.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

^ Jason's p.o.v ^

I sighed looking out my window despite silly rumors vampires don't burn or die in the sunlight. We just prefer the dark do to our sensitive eyes. I frowned when I saw Kyara stumbling weakly toward the school. She paused to lean tiredly against a tree.

This was nothing like the Kyara I saw ten minutes ago with her 'sisters' she had been fine healthy and her usual moody self. So why the change?

I frowned suspiciously before pulling on a white dress shirt, and grabbing some black dress pants to change out of my black silk night pants.

I was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

Normal p.o.v with Kyara

Kyara stumbled on the steps up to the infirmary before collapsing weakly on the middle landing.

"Kyara?"

Kyara frozen in fear, this couldn't be happening, why now?

No one was supposed to know, and if they came any closer, they would know for she. Because she wasn't going to be able to stop it this time, no matter how much she wanted to.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()) **

Normal p.o.v with Jason

Jason frowned looking around he could've swore he saw Kyara come into the school so where was she.

He turned a corner looking around before the scent hit him.

"No," it couldn't be, but that smelled like… Oh no.

Kyara was in here.

Jason ran down the hall think at a hundred miles per second.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

Normal p.o.v

Alex had been walking slowly back from the infirmary feeling annoyed. His roommate had a headache and wouldn't shut up so he had gone to the nurse to get him some asprin to shut him up. As his rounds weren't until later. Kyara and Alice had first shift.

So it was quite a shock to see Kyara on the floor in the middle of the landing.

"Kyara?"

He saw her tense and frowned, he slowly walked closer shoving the little aspirin packet in his pocket and reaching out to her.

He froze when she snapped at him, "Don't touch me."

"Ky are you alright?" he grabbed her arm pulling her up.

Kyara tensed further before spinning around and shoving him against the wall pinning him there.

Alex looked down at her and gasped.

"You're a…"

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

Normal p.o.v with Jason

Jason skidded to a halt as he reached where the scent was the strongest, he looked around pacing down the hall quickly. He had to either find the threat and eliminate it or find Kyara and get her out of here. He couldn't let the vampire get her, she was HIS.

He turned another corner and frowned, before his eyes widened in shock.

It couldn't be… could it?

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

Normal p.o.v

"You're a… vampire?"

Kyara didn't hear him she was staring at his neck her eyes a fiery red, two sharp fangs just visible past her slightly parted lips. She stepped forward her body pressed lightly against his.

Alex gasped unable to move, or even fight her off. This was Kyara, HIS Kyara, could she really be a…

Kyara leaned forward her lips brushing lightly against his neck. She let out a shaky breath against it before lightly pressing a kiss against it. Alex gasped unconsciously exposing more of his neck to her.

Kyara didn't hesitate, she quickly bit down sinking her fangs into his neck.

Alex gasped in pain as shock. He grabbed her shoulders attempting to push her off.

Kyara growled tightening her grip on his shirt and pressing him firmly against the wall.

"Ky," Alex hissed in pain, "Ky let go."

"Kyara!" a sharp voice cut threw the other wise silent hallways.

Kyara froze before slowly withdrawing her fangs from Alex's neck.

She hesitated glancing down at her blood soaked front. The blood had dripped downed her throat to stain the top of her white cami.

Finally she turned to face the voice one hand still firmly pressed against Alex's chest.

Alex lifted his hand holding it against the wound on his neck. He was staring at Kyara in pure shock.

Jason stood at the foot of the stairs, looking up at Kyara with a blank expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Kyara blinked rapidly, "What, what are you doing here?"

"The night class aren't supposed to leave the dorms in the day time, go back to your dorm leech," Kyara hissed coming back to her senses.

Jason raised an eyebrow, "It's eight p.m and just so we're clear, I'm not the one pinning a student against the wall with blood all down my front."

Kyara froze glancing down at her shirt before looking slowly behind her, she gasped jumping away from him.

"Alex, I… I… I didn't mean to I," Tears formed and then promptly fell as she starred at the weak boy who was leaning heavily against the wall. Alex cringed away from her as she took a tentative step closer.

She quickly turned and ran brushing past Jason heading quickly to her room. Alex would tell Bella and Alice for sure, then they'd all hate her for sure. She had as good as lost her family now.

Jason watched her go, a calculating look in his eye.

He moved forward grabbing Alex's arm.

Alex shock him off glaring furiously at him.

"You bit her," He accused angrily.

Jason shook his head, "No, I didn't and before you say it, neither did Edward."

"Then who, because as soon as I find out who did that to her I'm putting a god damn bullet in their head. And as far as I know you and Eddie boy are the only purebloods on campus." Alex seethed.

Jason frowned, "I don't know who bit her, but I'm going to find out. Now come on, lets get you to the infirmary so I can call the headmaster about this."

Alex reluctantly allowed Jason to help hi to the infirmary.

Esme Cullen, who was the nurse had a fit when she saw Alex and paled slightly when she heard the story, she refused to comment until Carlisle was present.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

Normal p.o.v with Kyara

Kyara sat on the floor of the shower allowing the scalding hot water of the shower to rain down over her. Burning her skin. She hadn't taken her clothes off so they were wet and her white tank was see-through showing off her black lace bra.

She watched the red water pool around the drain, as Alex's blood was washed from her body. She was royally screwed now. She had nearly killed Alex. She lifted her head to stare at her hand as the water washed over them. They may look clean but they were stained with blood… Alex's blood.

Kyara bit her lip chocking back a sob. She buried her face in her hands and let go as she cried helplessly into her hands.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

Normal p.o.v with Bella

Bella stomped angrily up the stairs to the infirmary according to one of the students they had last scene Kyara enter the school. She had better have a good explanation, Bella thought furiously.

"She's dangerous, Kyara must be moved to the Night Class." She froze when she head Jason's voice echo out of her mothers office. She leaned against the wall trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Wait just one minute," Alex barked, "Kyara is fine in the Day Class she just slipped is all."

Bella frowned, what did they mean, why did they want Kyara to move to the Night Class? And what did Alex mean she slipped?

"Don't be unnecessarily dense Cullen, she attacked you," Jason sneered as if Alex's stupidity was something he was above associating with.

Alex sighed, "She didn't mean to, she didn't do it on purpose."

Bella was freaking out. Kyara attacked Alex? What did he mean, she didn't mean to? How do you not mean to attack someone? What was going on?

"Alex, it may be time we face the truth," Her father sighed, "Kyara may not be able to stay in the Day class for much longer."

Her dad was here too? WHAT WAS GOING ON? What truth was he talking about?

Alex immediately started protesting, "But Uncle you can't just…"

"Calm down Alex we must think reasonably. The Day Class is for humans. Kyara is a Vampire, and she can't fight her cravings anymore, the blood capsules don't work for her anymore. We're fighting a losing battle here." Her father reasoned.

Bella stood stunned Kyara was a vampire. Kyara attacked Alex. Kyara was going to the Night Class if she couldn't control herself…

It took her two seconds to slip soundlessly away from the room before rushing down the hallway and running out of the school toward the Day Class dorms.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

In the dorms

Bella rushed into Kyara's room looking frantically around. She heard the shower so she quickly closed and locked the door before rushing into the bathroom Kyara was sitting on the floor of her shower the curtains flung wide open the steam was enough to suffocate someone.

Bella inched forward wincing at the heat. She quickly turned the knob to cold and waited for the water to change.

Kyara's reaction was nonexistent. If she noticed the change in temperature she didn't show it.

Bella looked down at Kyara, trying to she what she now knew. But all she could see was Kyara, her sister, not a vampire.

Kyara slowly looked up at her, "You know."

It wasn't a question Kyara knew that she knew. She could tell.

"Yeah, you're a vampire."

Kyara winced and looked away.

"No, don't do that," Bella scolded.

Kyara sighed and looked up at her again.

"When?" Bella asked quietly.

Kyara sighed, "The day my family was killed, the pureblood killed my parents and older brothers, but she wouldn't kill me, she said I would be her revenge and then she bit me."

Bella brushed her tears away, "Why did you attack Alex?"

Kyara winced biting her lip, "I didn't mean to, but the cravings just took over, I couldn't stop."

"What about blood capsules?" Bella asked stepping into the shower and ignoring the water soaking through her navy blue t-shirt and her dark jeans. She kneeled down in front of her friend touching her knee in comfort.

Kyara shook her head holding back tears. "I get sick every time I try to use them. I've tried the regular way letting them dissolve in the water and then drinking it. I've tried swallowing the pill, nothing works.

Bella hesitated before asking.

"What about when you bit Alex, did that work?"

Kyara glared at her balefully, "Of course it did."

"Did you get enough?" Bella asked hesitating again.

Kyara looked at her suspiciously, "Not really why?"

Bella took a deep shaky breath, before looking at Kyara with a determined look on her face, "then drink from me."

Kyara looked at her as if she were crazy, "What? NO, Hell no."

"Kyara, they're going to send you to the Night Class unless we can make it look like the blood capsules are working for you again. Is that what you want? Jason is practically demanding it as we speak." Bella snapped.

Kyara hesitated, "What if I can't stop?"

"You will," Bella pulled out her Angel's blade, just the blade touching a vampires skin would cause them pain, not enough for them to need blood though.

Kyara nodded looking at the silver dagger warily, before leaning forward. Bella offered her, her wrist nodding encouragingly.

Kyara sighed before grabbing her wrist and bringing it to her lips.

"Do it Kyara, you need it," Bella urged her.

Kyara looked up, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're my sister and I love you," Bella smiled nervously, "I'd do anything to protect you Ky, even offer you my blood. You wouldn't survive in the Night Class, you wouldn't let yourself survive. So just do it already Ky."

Kyara sighed before biting into her wrist.

Bella winced but didn't move other then to lift her other hand and pet Kyara's hair. She meant it, she'd do anything to protect Kyara, even if she was protecting her sister from herself.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

Normal p.o.v with Jason

Jason frowned as he passed the Day Class dorms, he smelled blood, but not enough to cause alarm. So Bella had been listening in, and now she was offering Kyara her blood. Well he'd just have to do something about that. The only blood Kyara was going to drink would be from him, and him from her.

Jason smirked and continued on his was to the Night Class dorms, lets see what Edward had to say about his news?

_**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**_


	8. Chapter 6 Trouble all Around

**_Again thank my sister, she was sick so she demanded i update lol! well Enjoy chapter 6!_**

**Chapter 6 Trouble all around**

**Normal p.o.v with Jason and Edward**

As predicted Edward didn't take it to well. That is, if the broken vase was anything to go by.

Edward had been so furious that he had threatened Kyara's very life for so much as daring to drink Bella's precious blood. Claiming that her blood belonged to him and him alone.

Jason had been murderously angry with his cousin for threatening Kyara, after all, Bella had obviously offered or there would have been more blood.

The problem had been explaining to the rest of the Night Class. Obviously they had all smelt the blood, it had been strong enough to wake the whole Night Class dorm.

Emmett had been unusually suspicious, and Jasper even more so. Rosalie had accepted Jason's excuse that a silly day class student had had an accident.

Unfortunately Felix had complicated matters when he identified the sent as Alex Cullen's blood. Felix had tangled with the Guardian more times then anyone could count and knew the boy's scent like the back of his hand.

This left Jason in a very tight spot.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()) **

**Normal p.o.v Alice**

I couldn't believe it.

Kyara.

A Vampire.

No.

Really?

Oh God, Alex.

"Why'd you attack Alex," I asked quietly.

Kyara looked ready to cry, Esme pulled her into a hug, that Kyara obviously had a hard time accepting.

Alex forced himself up into a sitting position, "Ky, don't worry about it, I'm fine… I-"

"ALEX," Angela rushed into the room and froze when she saw his neck covered in blood soaked gauze. She looked ready to faint.

Alex looked panicked, "Angie!"

Angela burst into tears hugging the boy tightly, "Oh my god, I'm sooo sorry for ignoring you lately. I'm soo sorry!"

"Ang," Alex hugged her back weakly, "Stop, I'm fine."

Angela ignored him looking for any other serious wounded, when she poked his chest eliciting a hiss of pain from the boy, she scowled lifting his shirt to expose a painful looking bruise on his chest.

Kyara gasped and choked on a sob.

Alice and Bella looked at her only to see the tail end of her ponytail as she ran out.

Alice, Bella, and Carlisle ran after her with Alex calling or her to come back.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()) **

**Rosalie's p.o.v**

I'll never understand what Lord Jason sees in that human. She's not anything special. Hell her kind kills our kind. She's a hunter for god sake.

Emmett stood by the window staring out at the passing students. It was only last night that the scent of freshly spilt blood had woken the whole house. That stupid boy had gone and hurt himself, or so Lord Jason told us.

I knew it was a lie but I couldn't do anything but smile and accept Lord Jason's lies as truth. Why? Because I love him, that's why.

Lord Jason had been the first boy I kissed, the first boy I'd crushed on, and also….

_**~Flashback~**_

"_**Rose," Lord Jason smiled at me. His fingers brushing my cheek, 'so beautiful.'**_

"_**Your so beautiful Rose," he kissed my cheek his eyes a burning red, "I'm thirsty Rose."**_

_**He frowned as if he was uncomfortable his free hand rubbing his throat.**_

_**I nodded leaning my head to the side exposing my throat.**_

_**Jason smiled kissing my cheek again. He left a soft trail of kisses leading to my throat.**_

"_**You're a goddess my beautiful Rose," he whispered before his sharp fangs dug into my throat.**_

_**It had felt wonderful.**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

My hand brushed my neck self-consciously.

"Rosie?"

I looked up at Emmett curiously. He frowned moving closer.

Before I could stop him he grabbed my hand with one hand and forced my head to the side with the other, "Emmett."

He quickly released me and stepped back quickly.

"Emmett," I pleaded.

He frowned, "you gave him your blood."

"Yes," I whispered brokenly.

I gasped as his fist created a massive hole in the wall.

He laughed bitterly, "So that's why your so desperate for him, he took your blood."

"No, I love him," I argued heatedly, "And he loves me, he's just lost is all. He can't-"

Emmett sneered at me, "Bullshit, he used you."

I gasped.

"And you let him," he continued coldly.

I felt very small in that moment, compared to Emmett's huge figure I was so small.

His big hand wrapped around my neck, "You let him," He hissed angrily.

"I did," I whispered defiantly.

He shoved me back on the couch as he leaned over me, "Lovely so what else did you let him do. Violate you body, and destroy your very innocence. Shit Rose don't you get it? Don't you understand?"

I could hardly breath though it had nothing to do with the hand around my throat. Despite how it may seem, Emmett was being very gentle. "No, I don't."

"God Damn Rose, your better then this, you deserve better then him," Emmett insisted sounding desperate to get through to me.

I slowly shook my head, "I don't want anyone else.'

"…Fine," Emmett finally responded.

He straightened quickly, brushing at wrinkles that weren't there.

He bowed slightly, surprising me, Emmett had never bowed to me before, despite being a class C vampire. Meaning he was a common vampire. While I was a class B meaning I was an aristocrat.

"Then I apologize for my unbecoming behavior Ms, Hale," Emmett straightened allowing me to see his blank face. This wasn't some sick joke, and Emmett was being serious right now.

I shook my head, "Emmett please don't-"

"I must insist that you not address me as such Ms. Hale, it's not proper for a lady of your status, and we wouldn't want people to get the wrong impression of you Ms." Emmett spoke in a monotone.

"Please Emmett, don't do this," I begged. I felt as if I was losing my best friend and I was desperate to get him back.

Emmett didn't even blink, he just stared at me, "If your done with me Ms, shall I leave you to prepare for your sleep?"

He was asking permission, as he would with some aristocrat he wasn't a friend with. And as he would with my parents, were he to be in their presence. I felt like crying.

"NO, Emmett stop it!," I screamed desperately, "Just stop it!"

The door was thrown open and Jasper stood in the doorway looking around wildly, "What's going on?"

Tears were pouring down my cheeks as Emmett just looked at me, as if I wasn't sitting here crying my heart out.

"I'll take my leave for sleep then Ms. Hale," He bowed respectfully before turning to the door and striding purposely toward it.

My heart clenched painfully, and my desperation was creaming in my ears, "Emmett wait, no please, stop it. Look at me stop this! Don't do this to us, please!" I screamed desperately.

Emmett paused at the door, where Jasper was giving him a bewildered look. He turned minutely so I could see the ice in his cold stare, "There is no us, you made that perfectly clear. There's only Lord Jason."

His eyes quickly lost all life again and he nodded respectfully again, "Sleep well Ms. Hale." And then he was gone again. It felt as if my world had abruptly lost all-purpose.

I turned to glare at Jasper, "Bring him back," I demanded.

"What purpose would it serve," Jasper asked.

I shook my head furiously, "Make him come back, make him stop this," I demanded angrily.

Jasper shook his head, "You don't get it do you?"

Why do people keep saying that to me?

"Even if I brought him back, it wouldn't change anything, only you can do that. But to be honest I don't think you will. As far as your concerned with the way your acting right now. You've as good as lost him forever, so unless you change soon. You might as well say goodbye to the Emmett you knew." Jasper didn't even pause after his speech he just left.

I bit back a sob as I fell to my knees. So it was true, I had lost my Emmett. What had I done?

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()) **

**Emmett's p.o.v**

I collapsed on my bed burying my face in my pillow as the tears leaked from my eyes. God that had been painful, especially when she started crying, and begging me.

A hand touched my back causing me to jump.

I looked up and froze.

"Lord Edward?"

He shook his head, "Just Edward Emmett please, I'd hope we were friends and not just a pureblood and his bodyguard."

"I've never understood that, you're a pureblood, why do you need me?" I asked boldly.

Edward shrugged a crooked smiled gracing his lips.

I sighed picking at a string on my comforter, "Rosie and I fought," I edged, wondering if this was what Lord Edward had been hinting at with the friend comment.

"Yes Jason and I heard," His smile was tight, "Don't worry I had a few words with him about his behavior with Ms. Hale."

I growled, "I'd like to have more then words with that jerk." I froze when I remembered whom I was speaking too.

Edward chuckled shaking his head, "Speak freely Emmett you and I are friends correct? Or am I being to bold?"

I shook my head, "I've always considered you and Lord Jason my friends, maybe that's why I feel so betrayed by him."

"It's just Jason right now Emmett, and that's perfectly understandable. He deeply regrets what happened with her. It wasn't his intention at all." Edward said seriously, I immediately understood.

"Oh it happened during…" I trailed off uncomfortably.

Edward nodded, "He never wanted to betray your trust Emmett."

I frowned staring at a blank spot on the wall, before sighing.

"Can we talk about something else… Edward?" I ventured hesitantly.

Edward smiled and nodded, "Like what?"

"…Your seduction plans for a certain brown haired Miss Cullen perhaps?" What the hell I was feeling bold so I took a shot.

Edward laughed, "Presumptuous bastard aren't you?"

"Just observant," I smirked.

Edward sighed losing all his deserting all his pureblood etiquette he flopped down on the bed beside me tucking his hands behind his head he began talking freely about his concerns for the girl and his uncertainties about winning her affections.

At first I was stunned, but slowly I realized that it wasn't a joke or a ploy to test me. Edward truly thought of me as a friend and he trusted me enough to ask me for help and advice on the girl he wanted. So I settled in on my bed and listened giving advice and sympathy where I could.

* * *

**Well i can't say it was a great chapter but it showed a little bit into Emmett and Rose's relationship! Don't ignore it push the review button IT"S BEEN NEGLECTED DONT IGNORE IT!**


	9. Chapter 7 Seduction Plans 1

**_Again thank my sister, she was sick so she demanded i update lol! well Enjoy chapter 6!_**

**Chapter 7 Seduction plan 1**

**Bella's p.o.v **

I felt so weak.

Kyara was sleeping soundly in her bed as I wrapped the tape around the thick gauze on my wrist.

We had finally gotten Kyara on a 'steady diet' and now we wouldn't have to try to force her again for another two weeks.

That gave my wrist time to heal. I sighed looking over at my sister, she was so brave and yet so scared at the same time. She hated what she was. She had so much self-loathing in her that… I hated thinking about it. I had been so scared.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**I was so mad.**_

_**Kyara had been avoiding me for days now. Hurrying away whenever she saw me coming. And she refused to talk to me in classes.**_

_**The idiot needed to 'eat' as I call it. Kyara hates the term, but I find it fitting. It is what keeps her alive and strong.**_

_**I opened her bedroom door stomping in prepared to yell when I freeze.**_

_**Kyara's slowly turning the bloody rose toward her temple.**_

_**A blood-chilling scream rips from my throat and I race across the room grabbing her wrist. The force knocks us onto the bed. Kyara looks up at me blankly as I cry into her shoulder, one hand still pinning her wrist to the bed the other fisted in her school shirt.**_

"_**Bella!" Alice's panicked voice could be heard over my hysterical sobbing.**_

_**Alice gasps, "Kyara!" I hear her race across the room and feel Kyara's wrist jerk. I look up to see Alice holding the gun and backing away in disbelief.**_

"_**She tried to kill herself," I chocked out, to make sure there were no misunderstandings.**_

_**Alice scoffed tears threatening to fall as she glared at Kyara, "I can see that, I just can't believe she'd be that selfish!"**_

_**Kyara flinch under me, "I nearly killed Alex, and now I'll probably end up killing Bella if she keeps forcing me to drink her blood," She whispered in a dead voice.**_

"_**BELLA!" Alice yelled shutting the door firmly behind her and locking the door, "That's against the rules! You could get in so much trouble letting her drink from you. Even more trouble by offering!"**_

_**Tears threatened my eyes, "I know, but what else can I do? We can't lose her! I can't lose her," my sentence ended in a chocked sob.**_

_**I was desperate to save Kyara, but I couldn't do this alone.**_

_**Alice chewed on her lip nervously before straightening her back and marching resolutely over to Kyara and I.**_

"_**Sit her up," she ordered firmly shrugging off her jacket and rolling up the sleeve of her dress shirt.**_

_**I looked at her in shock before I felt Kyara jerk under me as she shook her head struggling weakly to get away from Alice.**_

_**I nodded at Alice as I grabbed Kyara's arms forcing her into a sitting position. I grabbed her jaws holding her steady from behind. **_

_**I looked up at Alice who looked momentarily worried, "How do we stop her?"**_

"_**I have my Angel's blade with me, she'll stop," I told her solemnly.**_

_**Alice nodded sharply before stepping forward. I felt a drop of water hit my hand and follow my wrist down to my shirt. Kyara was crying again. She did both times I made her drink from me as well.**_

_**Alice held her shaky wrist in front of Kyara's mouth. I used my thumb and index finger to force her mouth open. Alice drew a deep shaky breath before putting her wrist in Kyara's mouth.**_

_**Kyara let out an anguished sound as she bit into Alice's wrist causing Alice to cry out in pain. **_

_**Kyara cried the whole time, despite both Alice and I trying to calm her.**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Alice and I took turns making Kyara 'Eat'. Alice was used to the pain now and didn't even flinch. Both Alice and I had screamed, yelled, and cried at her for her stupid suicide attempt. And she agreed to never try again.

Dad was of course suspicious about Kyara's sudden stable behavior, and had been asking about the pills. Kyara, under threat from Alice and I claimed to know nothing about why they she could suddenly take them. But her resolve seemed to be crumbling at some points.

I sighed standing to go do my rounds with Alex. He'd gotten out of the infirmary three days ago. Kyara had been avoiding him as well though for another reason entirely.

I jumped out of Kyara's window landing on the stone wall two floors down from Kyara's room. I hopped off the wall and made my way to the forest between the Night class and Day class dorms. I'd found Felix and James in here a number of times with day class students trying to lure them to they're unsuspecting death.

"Hello Miss Guardian,"

I spun around nearly having a heart attack before sigh with relief.

"Lord Edward, you scared me," I breathed.

Edward smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I promise that wasn't my intention."

"I know," I smiled, "You and Lord Jason have been surprisingly great while you've been here."

Edward smiled again, "We're trying to make it as easy as possible."

"Oh then way is Lord Jason trying to force Kyara into the Night class?" I couldn't stop the biting retort.

Edward frowned stepping closer, "Kyara is a dangerous class D vampire she could drop to a class E at anytime."

I frowned as his eyes swept over my neck down to my wrists. They stopped on my wrist with the gauze. I pulled on the cuff of the jacket self-consciously.

He grabbed my hand harshly, but despite his harsh grip his movements were gentle.

"This is a very dangerous game your playing Bella, stop it," he whispered severely.

My response was automatic, "No."

His grip tightened on my hand to the point of pain, "Dammit Bella, she could kill you."

"She's my friend… What's a class E?" I demanded.

Edward frowned, "She didn't tell you?"

I shook my head.

"Figures," he scoffed, "There are five classes of vampires, Class A are Purebloods, or vampire royalty. Class B are the Aristocrats, high level vampires. Class C are the commoner like half bloods they have human blood in them. Class D are the former humans, humans who were bitten not born vampires. And finally Class E, more commonly known as the End stage, is a Class D that's gone insane from blood-lust. To be perfectly honest I'm surprised Kyara's managed to stay sane this long."

I frowned worriedly, "Four years," I whispered.

Edward balked he looked struck dumb, "Four YEARS," he forced out hoarsely.

I frowned, "Well that's the last time she's been in contact with a pureblood, well except you and Jason."

Edward goggled stupidly for a second before composing himself, "That's amazing."

I nodded fighting the tears threatening my eyes.

Edward hesitated before hugging me gently.

I stiffened before deciding that if he tried anything stupid my Angels blade was a twitch of my hand away. So I buried my face in his chest and cried.

I cried for Kyara, and all the suffering she's gone threw, and according to Edward will go threw. I cried for Alice and how much stress and pain this all must be putting her threw. I cried for my parents and how helpless they must be feeling. I cried for everyone. And I cried for me and how much I hated all of this.

Finally I stepped away from Edward wiping my eyes. I took a shaky breath and smiled weakly at Edward. "Thanks."

Edward nodded stiffly, "No more feeding Kyara," He ordered.

I scowled setting my jaw, "Just who the hell do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I can," Since when was I pinned to this tree? My hands had bark digging into them as Edward pinned my hands above my head. His breathe ghosting hotly over my neck and ear. His body pressed firmly into mine. "Whether you like it or not Swan. You. Are. Mine!"

He then proceeded to crush his mouth forcefully to mine.

The kiss was demanding and forceful… and completely erotic.

I panted heavily as he mouthed his mouth back to my ear, "Remember that."

And then he was gone, I felt cold suddenly, and I wanted the warmth back.

Oh god, I was Hott for a vampire, a pureblood at that.

"Fuck," I groaned letting my head fall back against the tree.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

**Edward's p.o.v**

"Fuck," I swore violently throwing a vase at the door.

Emmett quickly closed the door he'd been coming through hiding behind it. He opened it slowly seconds after the vase smashed into it.

"I'm sorry?" he teased weakly as if whatever I was angry about might be his fault.

I laughed weakly as well, "Come on in Emmett close the door."

"Right," Emmett did as I asked before jumping on me bed making himself comfortable.

I frowned at the rumpled look of my previously made bed.

"So what has his highness so flustered?" Emmett asked mockingly, though his sincere worry was still apparent in his tone.

I sighed messing my hair, "I fucked up with Bella."

"Dude?" Emmett asked frowning.

I rolled my eyes at him unique way of asking what I'd done.

Sighing I told him, "I lost my temper and kissed her violently."

"That's hot," Emmett noted raising an eyebrow, "So why are you pissed?"

I looked at him in disbelief, "She's going to hate me, she thinks I'm a barbarian now," I moaned in distress.

Emmett snorted, "Women love barbarians nowadays, they think its hot. Your right Bella could totally hate you, or she could wanna totally jump your bones right now."

I frowned at Emmett's crass description, but thought over his words. I guess he could be right. But how to find out?

"Emmett, I think I'm going to need your help with something."

Emmett smirked, "Edward you dog."

* * *

**Well i can't say it was a great chapter, it was kinda short but as requested it showed a little progression in Edward and Bella's relationship! Don't ignore it push the review button IT"S BEEN NEGLECTED DONT IGNORE IT!**


End file.
